One More Wish
by Mirai Catarina
Summary: chapters 2 & 3 edited Reaching cautiously for the blanket, he grabbed the edge of it. But before he could pull it away, he found himself pinned to the floor...
1. Plans

One More Wish  
  
By: Mirai Catarina (ihugdemisaiyans@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I think it should already be pretty obvious to you who I do and don't own, but just for my sake (and that of my bank account) I do NOT own any of the characters from DBZ. Besides, I don't have enough money for anyone to sue me and I'd like to keep my collection of DBZ Videos, my 3 DB Mangas and my DBZ poster and calendar.  
  
Chapter One: Plans  
  
* * * *  
  
It was finally over. No more androids, no more cell, just a time for regrowth. The ravaged land would be able to heal itself. But as Trunks stood on the ridge overlooking the Western Capital, he new it would never be the same - not without the rest of the Z team there. He had only really known Gohan out of all of them - the rest he had met on his journey into the past.  
  
Glancing up at the horizon, he found the sun growing low in the sky and decided it was time to head home. He lifted off the ground and flew slowly towards Capsule Corp.  
  
When he arrived, he found his mother waiting anxiously in the doorway for him.  
  
"There you are!" she exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I just finished yet another brilliant invention. Come in, I'll tell you about it over dinner." Trunks couldn't help but smile - his mother took such pride in her inventions and she worked on them constantly, even throughout the horror of the androids.  
  
Bulma led her son inside and took a seat at the small kitchen table, motioning for him to follow suit. As he did so, she began filling their plates - his more so that hers.  
  
"So, about this 'brilliant new invention,'" Trunks said as he began shoveling food into his mouth, "What exactly is it?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"It's a capsule ship." Trunks' eyes became narrow slits. "Don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Mom, what in Kami's name would you need a Capsule ship for?!"  
  
"We're going on a trip, Trunks. I've already made all the plans for it. Now that the ship is finished, all we have to do is take it." Trunks was about to protest, but Bulma gave him a glare that made him shiver and the hairs on his neck stand on end. He kept his mouth shut. "Our destination is New Namek. I did some calculations and figured out its exact location." Trunks now understood what she was planning on doing.  
  
"You plan on using the Dragonballs, don't you?" Bulma nodded, satisfied that her son understood what she was getting at. The rest of their meal went on in silence as the two of them thought over the current situation.  
  
When he finished eating, Trunks stood and cleared his dishes from the table, turning to wash them in the sink. He paused.  
  
Are you going to tell Chichi? I'm sure she'd love to go." he said at last.  
  
"I hadn't thought of it." she said slowly." Gosh, it's been so long since I last saw Chichi. I don't think I've even talked to her since. that day we went to the spa and Gohan baby-sat you.."  
  
Trunks finished washing his dishes and set them in the rack to dry. He moved to the door and stood there for a second before turning to smile at Bulma.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to pay her a visit tomorrow, won't we?" He left the room, leaving Bulma to her own thoughts.  
  
"I guess we will." Bulma said softly. She stood up and moved towards the sink, her plate in one hand, her glass in the other. "It's been so long Chichi. and you've been living in that house alone all this time."  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning, Bulma sat in the car, waiting for Trunks to emerge. Growing impatient, she blasted the horn.  
  
"Come on, Trunks! I'd like to get going NOW!!" She felt like she would scream if he didn't get in the car right that second. Luckily for him, he did.  
  
"Alright, alright!" he said, "We can leave now." Bulma immediately slammed her foot on the gas pedal, sending the air car flying over the miles of rubble around them.  
  
Finally, after a half and hour or so, the off-white dome of the Son residence came into view. Pulling up the road towards the house, Bulma slowed the air car down until it came to a complete stop in front of the house. As Bulma and Trunks climbed out of the air car, the front door flew open.  
  
"Bulma?! Trunks?! Is that you?!" She ran to greet them. "Gosh, it's been so long!" she cried, throwing her arms around Bulma in a hug. Trunks stood off to the side, observing the two friends. Chichi turned to look at him and smiled. "The last time I saw you, young man, you were so shy you refused to talk to anyone. am I right?" Trunks began blushing profusely and turned his eyes down to look at his feet. Chichi and Bulma laughed at the warrior's plight. "Well, come on in you two. I was just about to make lunch."  
  
Trunks and Bulma gladly obliged her and followed her into the kitchen/dining room of the house. They sat at the table as she baked various foodstuffs, discussing all that had happened in the time since Trunks had defeated the androids.  
  
Before they knew it, Chichi was setting the table and dishing out food on each plate. That was when Bulma noticed it.  
  
"Chichi? You put an extra plate out," she pointed out cautiously. Chichi turned from heaping food onto Trunks' plate and glanced at the fourth plate. Her brow knitted in confusion and she counted each table setting twice over.  
  
"No, I got it right - four people, four settings."  
  
"But. is Ox King coming over?" Bulma asked, confused. Chichi smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Dad hardly ever comes out here anymore. We usually have to go visit him."  
  
"We?" Bulma was becoming more confused by the minute.  
  
"Yes, I-" Chichi was cut off by the sound of the back door shutting. Trunks jumped up from his seat, knocking the chair to the floor as he focused on the doorway that led from the kitchen into the back hall.  
  
A minute later, a tall figure was standing in the doorway. Bulma gasped as she noticed a somewhat familiar feature about him.  
  
"Those eyes." she gasped as Chichi crossed the floor, smiling to hug him.  
  
"Bulma, Trunks, this is Goten - mine and Goku's second son," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh Chichi, he looks so much like Goku. I feel like I'm seeing him all over again." Goten began blushing shyly at all the attention he was getting. "Oh, I'm so rude! Goten, my name is Bulma and this is my son, Trunks. We're glad to be able to meet you."  
  
Trunks just nodded in acknowledgment as he placed his chair upright and sat back down. Goten sat across from him as Chichi began heaping his plate with enough food to have rivaled Goku's eating habits.  
  
"So, where did you go this time?" Chichi asked softly. Goten pushed his food around with his fork for a minute before answering.  
  
"The canyons. Where Dad fought Vejita when they first met." Trunks glanced up at him quickly before he continued eating. After a few minutes of silence, Goten spoke up again, directing his attempt at conversation at Trunks. "So Gohan trained you?" he asked. Trunks looked up at the mention of his former sensei. Goten had his eyes on his empty plate.  
  
"Yes, he did," he replied solemnly. "What about you?"  
  
"Since I was five." Goten answered quietly. "He used to tell me stories about all of the adventures that him and Dad used to go on."  
  
Trunks set his fork down and stood, picking up his dishes to wash them at the sink.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, don't worry about it - I'll get them later," Chichi said when he was halfway to the sink. Goten stood with his plate in hand.  
  
"I'll do it Mom - you just relax," he said, grabbing hers and Bulma's empty plates on his way to the sink. He motioned for Trunks to follow him. That was when Trunks first noticed the mischievous glint in the demi-Saiyajin's eyes. He curiously joined Goten at the sink with his plate in hand to see what he was up to. He spoke in a tone just loud enough for their sensitive ears to pick up. "You like to spar?" he asked.  
  
"I don't get to do a whole lot of it. but yeah, I do. Why?"  
  
"How about we go at it for a bit? I know the perfect place." He quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure their mothers hadn't heard. When he turned back to look at Trunks, he found an almost devilish smirk on his face. That was all Goten needed. Setting the plates in the rack to dry, he headed towards the front door, grabbing a faded leather jacket off a peg on the wall.  
  
"Mom, we're going out. We'll be back later." With that, he disappeared out the door. Trunks grabbed his denim Capsule Corp. jacket and followed Goten out the door, shutting it behind himself.  
  
"What are we going to do with those two?" Bulma chuckled. Chichi smiled.  
  
"Same think we did with their fathers - be patient and hope they actually listen half the time. All they know is how to fight and how to take care of us."  
  
* * * *  
  
Later, as the stars began twinkling into view, Trunks and Goten lay on their backs at the top of one of the many mesas and buttes that made up the canyons of this area and stared up at the sky.  
  
"I'd give anything to see my father and brother for just one day," Goten sighed.  
  
Trunks looked over at him.  
  
"How old did you say you were?" he asked.  
  
"Twenty," Goten replied with his eyes locked on the stars.  
  
"So you were thirteen when.." he trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence. Goten finished it for him.  
  
"When Gohan was murdered? Yes, I was." He turned to look at Trunks. "I felt it the second he was gone. Mom said I looked like I was about to got insane and before she could even think about stopping me, I had left to hunt down the androids."  
  
Trunks sat up, shocked. Goten sat up as well.  
  
"I almost died that day. Back then, I wished I HAD died - just so that I could be with Gohan again. But then, I realized what that would have done to Mom. But I still couldn't believe it - two Super Saiyajins defeated in one day! I felt like I had failed Gohan. he had always told me that I was a prodigy because I had gone Super Saiyajin at age seven."  
  
"Seven?! I was twice that age before I even came close to being a Super Saiyajin!" Trunks cried.  
  
Goten smirked.  
  
"I know. I felt it. Not long after Gohan died, I could feel you power surge and I knew I wasn't alone in the world." Trunks nodded.  
  
"I see. Goten?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mom and I are going to Namek. Do you think you'd like to go?" Goten quickly turned from watching the stars.  
  
"Are you insane?! I'd love to go!" he cried. "Gohan told me about the trip to Namek so many times It's like I remember being there myself."  
  
"It's settled then. We're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Both our moms are coming, right?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll take a couple months. I still don't see how your mom and mine will survive us for that long in an enclosed area."  
  
There was a second of silence before the pair burst out laughing.  
  
"Goten, I have this odd feeling that my mom is getting mad that we're not back yet," Trunks said, standing and brushing himself off.  
  
"Well I guess we should head back then. And maybe, next time we spar, you'll be able to keep up with me." Goten stood as well and they headed back to the house.  
  
"Hey, don't push it," Trunks smirked.  
  
"Anything you say, my prince." Trunks playfully swung a fist at Goten, who promptly ducked out of the way.  
  
The two stepped inside, their laughter echoing down the hall. Chichi and Bulma were standing at the door, talking, as the two demi-Saiyajin entered the kitchen.  
  
"There you are. This is the first time I've ever seen you miss a meal, Trunks," Bulma said when she saw them. "And I also believe that this is the first time I've heard you laugh since you were two."  
  
Trunks opened his mouth to respond, but instead, he released a yawn.  
  
"I guess we should get going," he said at last. Bulma nodded in agreement.  
  
"Trunks, before you go, I have something I want to show you," Goten said as Trunks headed towards the door. The purple-haired warrior turned back to Goten. He shifted his gaze to his mother, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Alright, but make it quick," she sighed, exasperated.  
  
Goten headed down the hall to his room with Trunks close behind.  
  
Chichi set two mugs on the table and poured steaming, black coffee into each one. She sat down and picked one of them up, carefully sipping the scalding brew. Bulma sat down across from her and picked up the other mug.  
  
* * * *  
  
Bulma glanced up at the clock half and hour later and sighed.  
  
"It's been great visiting with you, Chichi, but I really need to get home," Bulma said, standing.  
  
"I understand. Shall we go get Trunks?" she chuckled softly. Bulma smiled and headed down the hall behind Chichi.  
  
Entering the room, Chichi quickly held a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh." she said, pointing at the two young men, fast asleep on the floor. A photo album lay open on the floor between them. Bulma came up behind Chichi with a blanket for each of the sleeping warriors. As she was spreading the blankets over Goten and Trunks, Chichi carefully picked up the photo album.  
  
"What's that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's an old photo album of Gohan's." She held it out to Bulma. The blue- haired woman took it and gasped when she saw the picture it was opened to.  
  
"When was this taken?!" Chichi smiled.  
  
"Sixteen years ago," she said, pointing to the digitized date in the corner. "That was the day you and I decided to take a trip to the spa. Goten was taking a nap when you got here." Bulma smiled, tracing the boys' faces with her finger tip.  
  
"It's been so long, Chichi. I only wish the three of them could have known their fathers better."  
  
Chichi sighed as she set the open album on Goten's desk. "I know Bulma, I know." Chichi sighed again as she shut the door behind them. Just as the door clicked shut, a beam of moonlight made its way through the window, illuminating the open album.  
  
It was open to a picture of three boys - one twenty, one five, and one four. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten.  
  
* * * *  
  
Slowly sitting up, Goten stretched as the sunlight filtered through the window. Scanning the room, his eyes fell on the open photo album on his desk. His eyes brightened as he remembered.  
  
"Trunks." He stood, heading towards the door. As it creaked open, he could smell the scent of food drifting down the hall. Padding down the hall, he yawned softly as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to join us!" Chichi exclaimed sarcastically. Goten rolled his eyes and sat across the table from Trunks as Chichi poured him a mug of coffee. He took it gratefully and sipped at slowly.  
  
"So, about this trip." he said at last. Trunks looked up at him from his own mug.  
  
"We're supposed to be leaving in a few hours," he said, setting the mug down on the polished surface of the table. "So I suggest you get packed for a nice, long trip."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I guess we should get going," Trunks said, standing and moving to put his mug in the sink. Goten nodded in agreement and moved towards the door. He quickly hefted his army-sized duffel onto his back, adjusting the strap on his shoulder and grabbing Chichi's suitcase. The pair headed outside to put the bags in the Capsule Car while the women finished their coffee.  
  
A minute later, Trunks dashed back inside and handed Bulma the keys.  
  
"Goten and I are gonna fly over to Capsule Corp. See you there!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and back out the door.  
  
Chichi chuckled, "Those two seem like they're little kids again." Turning to Bulma, she smiled. "I'm so happy that you came, Bulma. It just seemed like Goten was slipping further and further away from me. It's been so bad lately that I almost never see him during the day. He'd come home earlier every once in a while and eat dinner with me." Chichi leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands and sighed.  
  
"Chichi, I know what you're talking about," Bulma said softly. "Trunks hated himself for years for not being there when Gohan was fighting the Androids. He almost got himself three years later when I suggested that he use the time machine because he thought he could take care of the androids on his own."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing he didn't - otherwise that timeline's Gohan would never have been able to defeat. Cell? That what that creature was called, right?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "But, there's one thing Trunks would never have been able to change, no matter how many times he went to the past."  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?"  
  
"Goku's selflessness." Chichi's eyes started to shimmer with tears as she smiled. "Trunks said that Goku died anyway. during the fight with Cell." As Bulma explained the story, Chichi began to sob.  
  
Bulma embraced her reassuringly.  
  
"Chichi, you know that Goku and Gohan will always live on - in our minds and in our hearts."  
  
"I know Bulma, I know. But it's still so hard to accept the fact they they're gone. and this time, they CAN'T be wished back." She wiped her tears away and stood. "I guess it's about time we got going. The boys are probably bouncing off the walls with excitement.." Bulma jumped up frantically.  
  
"My house! Or at least, what's left of it. But still - there are two half- Saiyajin boys ALONE in my house!" She snatched her keys off the table, grabbed Chichi by the arm and dashed out the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Everyone was finally settled into the Capsule ship and awaiting liftoff.  
  
"So, is everyone ready for two months of well deserved vacation time?" Bulma asked as the ship began shaking violently.  
  
"TWO MONTHS?!?!" everyone else cried in unison as the ship lifted off the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Hey guys, there's chapter one! Please review!! I already have the next chapter all ready to be typed and posted, but I expect a lot more reviews than I got with my other fics. So anyway, see ya! Chihei! 


	2. The Wish - Who's The Girl?

One More Wish  
  
By: Mirai Catarina (ihugdemisaiyans@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: --Cat DOES own DBZ!!! It all belongs to her!!!  
  
--Very flattering Bardock, but unless you want yourself turned over to the copyright police, you better just stay in that poster. Even though I wish Bardock WAS telling the truth, I don't own DBZ and most likely never will...  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but in case any of you hadn't noticed, this is an A/U fic - Hence the reason that Goten exists in the Mirai Trunks timeline. I'm thinking about writing a separate story about Mirai Goten later on. We'll see!  
  
Chapter Two: The Wish - Who's the girl?  
  
* * * *  
  
One Month Later  
  
* * * *  
  
Goten and Trunks lay half asleep in their room when Bulma flew through the door.  
  
"Wake up! We're landing in two minutes!" she cried. The boys jumped out of their beds and scrambled to get dressed as Bulma ran back out the door to the control room.  
  
"Can you believe it Trunks?! We're finally going to see Namek!" Goten said gleefully, hopping on one foot as he pulled his pants on over his boxers.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Trunks said through his shirt. They ran out of the room and towards the control room, each pulling their jackets on. As well as strapping their weapons to their backs; Trunks' sword and Goten's Nyoi-bo, which had once belonged to his father, Goku.  
  
Once in the control room, the two young men strapped themselves into their seats, ready to finally be off the ship and on solid ground with fresh air instead of the stale recycled air they had been breathing.  
  
"One minute until landing." the computer announced as the ship shook violently. There was a light *THUD* and then nothing. Goten and Trunks exchanged glances then quickly jumped out of their seats and ran towards the main hatch.  
  
"Trunks! Goten! WAIT!" Chichi cried to no avail. The two were already outside taking in their surroundings. Bulma chuckled.  
  
"They'll always be children at heart." Chichi smiled.  
  
"I hope not - I'm still hoping for grandchildren!" she cried, half jokingly. The two women exchanged glances and burst into fits of laughter. When they finally left the ship, Bulma had two Dragon Radar and a capsulized air bike complete with two helmets.  
  
"Alright you two - we're going to split up so time will go faster. I'm sure you know how to use the radar." Just to demonstrate, she clicked the button on one of them. "And there you have it."  
  
Goten peered at the radar closely.  
  
"Bulma?" he asked slowly.  
  
"What is it Goten?"  
  
"I think the radar's broken..." Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"It can't be!! What makes you think that?" she cried, almost devastated.  
  
"Because, it's showing that all seven Dragonballs are together... right here..." Bulma paled visibly and quickly turned the radar so that she could see it better.  
  
"I - I think you're right, Goten. Maybe it's from so many years of just sitting..."  
  
"I have a feeling that if you were to look around you, you'd find that your radar is quite correct," came a gentle voice from behind them.  
  
"I know that voice!" Bulma said, breathing rapidly as she slowly turned to face the person that had spoken. "D-Dende? Is that r-really you?!" The Namek smirked.  
  
"It's good to see you again Bulma." The woman ran to embrace him and broke down in tears.  
  
"Oh, Kami, Dende! You have no idea!" she managed to get out.  
  
"Sort of, but not really..." he said, giving his old friend a squeeze. "Gohan explained everything." Chichi gasped.  
  
"Gohan t-talked to you?" she asked, struggling to hold back the sobs. Dende smiled sympathetically at her.  
  
"With the help of King Kai... He said he misses you all and can't wait to be with you again. He would have spoken with you himself, but he didn't think either you or he could have made it through the conversation in one piece," Dende explained.  
  
Bulma glanced at the Dragonballs.  
  
"So you gathered those for us?"  
  
"I figured it was part of my duty - to help the people of Earth."  
  
"Duty?" Trunks spoke up.  
  
"As Guardian of Earth." Everyone was awestruck. "Hey, Kami me asked me to do it and I simply accepted," he explained.  
  
"That's wonderful Dende!" Bulma cried, hugging him again. "What do you guys say we get these wishes made and get home?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Chichi replied.  
  
"Dende, do your work," Bulma smiled, stepping back. The Namek smiled and started speaking Namekian. The seven golden orbs began to glow brightly while the sky overhead became as black as night.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked around in awe seeing as to the fact that they had never actually seen the Dragonballs at work.  
  
Suddenly, Porunga appeared, his great mass filling the darkened sky.  
  
"Who has called me from my eternal slumber?" he roared. Bulma swallowed nervously and told Dende the wish.  
  
"Bring back to life those who were killed by the androids," she said quickly, sighing sadly, for she knew that only those who had died within the past year could be revived.  
  
Dende turned and translated the wish for the Dragon. The enormous beast was silent for a minute before his eyes flashed, signaling that the wish had been accepted.  
  
"Your wish has been granted. You have two more wishes."  
  
Bulma blinked, "I completely forgot about the other two wishes!" Trunks and Goten glanced at each other.  
  
"We could use some food and fuel for the trip home..." Trunks suggested. "Seeing as to the fact that we've pretty much used up the supplies that we DID have..." Bulma nodded, contemplating.  
  
"I don't see why not..." she said slowly. "Go ahead, Dende," she said at last.  
  
The Namek nodded and turned to the Dragon once more, shouting out in Namekian. The Dragon's deep red eyes flashed brightly.  
  
"Your wish has been granted," it said gruffly. "Tell me your final wish."  
  
This took some thought - what else could they possibly wish for? There wasn't really anything else that they'd need. At least, nothing they THOUGHT they'd need.  
  
"You know what I miss?" Chichi spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her, confused. "I miss hearing the birds in the morning when I wake up, or the crickets at night, before I fall asleep," she started.  
  
"Umm, Mom? Now's not the time..." Goten cut in, somewhat worried for his mother's sanity. Chichi glared at him, silencing him instantly.  
  
"I'm suggesting that we ask the Dragon to restore the plants and animals that were lost because of the androids," she explained, exasperated.  
  
Bulma smiled, delighted.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea, Chichi!" she exclaimed. "Dende? Do you think the Dragon will be able to do it?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," the young guardian replied, shrugging. "Shall we?" Everyone nodded their approval and Dende made the wish.  
  
They were all delighted to find that the Dragon COULD indeed grant the wish.  
  
"Your wish has been granted," it bellowed, "I bid thee, farewell!" And with that, it disappeared in a flash of light, sending the Dragonballs flying across the sky.  
  
After the last bit of light from the seven mystical orbs had disappeared, Bulma turned to the group.  
  
"Well guys, I guess that's about it. Shall we get back to our home sweet home?" Trunks and Goten turned to look at each other.  
  
"As much as we'd love to stay longer, Bulma we wanted to get back to Earth to help with the rebuilding," Goten explained. Chichi and Bulma smiled - they understood completely. Those two were the strongest people alive.  
  
"Then I suggest we be on our way." With that, the group with the addition of Dende, headed for the ship. Within minutes, they were on their way.  
  
* * * *  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
* * * *  
  
The young woman knocked on the door of the small, domed house. Receiving no answer, she tried the knob to find it open. Looking around cautiously, she entered the house and stood in what looked like the kitchen.  
  
Inhaling deeply, she smiled at the scent of several kinds of spices. Walking towards the back hallway, she ran her hand along the table top and was surprised to find that there was almost no dust.  
  
Entering the hallway, she opened the first door she came upon. Peering inside, she found that the bed was neatly made and everything seemed to be in place. She found that a soft, flowery scent hug in the air. A woman definitely occupied this room. Upon further inspection, she noticed that the room was also the master suite. Stepping inside, her eyes fell upon something that seemed very out of place. There was a large wardrobe on the far side of the room that had a thick layer of dust and quite a few cobwebs on it. Out of the corner of her eye, she also noticed a dusty vase with a large bouquet of dead, wilted wildflowers. Next to the vase was a picture of a young man and woman with a small boy. All three had black hair and gleaming black eyes. The boy in the picture couldn't have been older than three or four and he was wearing a hat with an orange ball of some sort stuck on the top of it.  
  
She left the room, shutting the door and making her way to the next one down the hall. There was a sign on the door that read, 'Goten's room - no admittance.'   
  
She turned the knob and pushed against the door to find something blocking it from the inside. She shoved at it with her shoulder and soon found herself inside a rather messy room that almost reminded her of her own bedroom from long ago. There was an overgrown pile of laundry behind the door, explaining the difficulty in opening.  
  
She noticed an open photo album sitting on the desk and decided she'd check it out later, after she had explored the rest of the house.  
  
Across the hall she found a large bathroom which she left after a quick look around.  
  
Moving to the second to last door in the hall, she noticed that there were a few cobwebs hanging from the corner of the door. Trying the handle, she found that the door was locked. She bit her lip and looked back down the hall toward the kitchen.  
  
"What could be behind that door that it would've been left unused for so long?" she wondered aloud. Looking back at the door, she noticed something on it that was coated with dust and cobwebs. Reaching up, she gently wiped away the thick layer of grime, revealing a plaque that was similar to the one on the other door. She squinted at it, but was unable to make out what it said.  
  
She hurried back down the hall to the bathroom and, grabbing a wash cloth, she wetted it down and made her way back down the hall. Softly scrubbing at the plaque, she was soon able to make out some letters. G - O - H - A - N.  
  
But no.. it couldn't be... not after all her searching. She leaned up against the wall next to the door and slid to the ground as tears started making their way down her cheeks. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
After what seemed like hours, she felt a light rumbling in her stomach. It HAD been a few days since she had eaten last... Standing up, she made her way back to the kitchen to see what she could dig up.  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Alright, fixed the quirks in this chapter! Please review - and yes, flames ARE welcome. 


	3. Identities Revealed

One More Wish  
  
By: Mirai Catarina (ihugdemisaiyans@aol.com)  
  
Bardock: All hail Queen Catarina!!  
  
Cat: *blushes* Bardock, that's very sweet, but I haven't accomplished my goal of world domination QUITE yet. *sees the audience and sweatdrops* aheh... aheh... er... *bangs head on wall* stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know about any of you, but I don't own DBZ or any of its affiliates. I never will - leave me alone about it!  
  
Chapter 3: Identities Revealed  
  
* * * *  
  
Trunks stepped off of the ship, squinting into the bright sunlight he encountered. Kami, it was good to be on Earth again! Goten emerged shortly after him, stretching.  
  
"I don't know about you Trunks, but I can't wait to get home."  
  
"Tell me about it," Trunks replied. "Hey, since we're so close to your place, why don't we just go there?" Goten glanced back towards the ship.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me," he shrugged. With that, the two demi-Saiya-jin leapt into the air. Their mothers watched as they disappeared from view and as Dende emerged from the ship, Bulma went to capsulize it.  
  
"They never quite grow up, will they?" Chichi chuckled.  
  
"Probably not," Bulma said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a capsule car. "Dende? Do you want to join us or head over to Korin Tower?"  
  
"Thanks Bulma, but I think I'll head over to the tower," he replied softly.  
  
"Alright, see you later Dende." The two women waved as the new Guardian of Earth flew off in the direction of his new home. Bulma climbed into the car and started it up. "How about we get home, Chichi? I'm as worn out as I can be."  
  
Chichi smiled and climbed into the passenger seat. Bulma quickly revved the engine and drove full speed towards the Son residence.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goten sniffed the air as he opened the back door.  
  
"What on Earth?!" It smelled like something had just come out of the oven! He cautiously stepped inside with Trunks close behind him.  
  
"I feel like the three bears coming home from their walk!" Trunks said quietly. Goten ignored him, making his way through the back hall towards the kitchen. The first thing either of them noticed were the three freshly baked pies cooling on the kitchen table.  
  
"Someone up there really loves us!" Goten said, taking a big whiff of the delicacies just waiting to be eaten.  
  
Right as he was about to decide whether or not he should eat one of them, Bulma and Chichi came in through the front door.  
  
"What is this?!" Chichi cried when she saw the pies.  
  
"No idea whatsoever," Trunks said calmly.  
  
"Is it just me, or does anyone else here feel like we're reliving the story of Goldilocks and the three bears?" Bulma asked.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a cry from down the hall.  
  
"My room!" It was Goten! Everyone hurried down the hall, expecting to see Goten's room completely trashed, when in fact, it was just the opposite - it was spotless!  
  
"I'm starting to like this person!" Chichi muttered to Bulma. The two women laughed lightly. Then, Chichi stopped laughing as she glanced down the hall towards Gohan's room. "Oh please, no!" Confused, Bulma turned to see what was wrong.  
  
Gohan's door stood unlocked and wide-open!  
  
* * * *  
  
Elsewhere  
  
* * * *  
  
The warrior looked up suddenly, stopping in the middle of laying the brick he had in his hand. Was that really them? Their kis were so low.. Then again, they were probably so used to hiding their ki, it had become second-nature to them. It had to be them!  
  
It was exactly one month since he had been revived. Taking a deep breath he sighed. Kami, it felt good to be alive again - and with both arms. That was a definite plus.  
  
His eyes suddenly narrowed.  
  
"What could possibly have those two upset enough that their ki would go up that much?" There was only one way to find out - it was time to go home.  
  
Leaping into the air, he ignored the surprised shouts of those around him and took off top speed for the East Mountain District.  
  
It was almost surprising how fast the ground went by below him... almost. He had been training in the other world for almost ten years with his father and Piccolo as well as the other protectors of the earth. Well... former protectors anyway...  
  
At last, there it was on the horizon... home.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goten slowly pushed the door to his brother's room open the rest of the way. Peering inside, it seemed as if everything was in place. He was about to just walk out of the room and give the little 'inspection' an 'A-OK', except for one small problem! the mop of hair poking out from under the blankets.  
  
A low growl was emitted from his throat, attracting Trunks'attention. Trunks came into the room and followed Goten's angered gaze towards the bed.  
  
"Goten, why don't you calm down and we'll find out who it is."  
  
Goten calmed down slightly and folded his arms over his chest as Trunks walked past him into the room and moved slowly towards the sleeping figure.  
  
Reaching cautiously for the blanket, he grabbed the edge of it. But before he could pull it away, he found himself pinned to the floor with a bright light shining directly in his face. He held his arms up in front of his face, to shield his eyes from the light, which, on further inspection, proved to be a ball of ki. And the person pinning him was...  
  
"A GIRL?!?!" Goten and Trunks cried out in unison. Needless to say, the young woman seemed rather shocked to see them as well. She quickly dispelled the ki ball.  
  
"But you! and you!" she said, looking at Trunks and Goten in turn.  
  
"Just got back from a well-needed vacation," Trunks finished for her. "Now do you think you could get off of me?"  
  
The girl quickly jumped up, helping Trunks to his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry for that," she apologized, "I wasn't exactly expecting anyone to come here!" She looked away, grief written all over her face.  
  
"Why don't you come to the kitchen and talk about it over some drinks? I'm sure my mother would be happy to meet you," Goten said, stepping forward. She nodded her head and followed the two boys out of the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
* * * *  
  
"...and that's the whole story," the girl, now know as Pan, said.  
  
"I have a... a granddaughter?" Chichi asked uncertainly. Pan's inky blue eyes welled up with tears as she stood and moved around the end of the table, leaning over and enveloping Chichi in a hug.  
  
"Yes... Obaasan..." she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as tears ran down her cheeks. Chichi stood, wrapping her arms around Pan and holding her tightly as she began to sob.  
  
"I wish Gohan could see you..."  
  
Suddenly, Goten jumped up from the table, knocking his chair over backwards. Trunks was right alongside him.  
  
"I have this feeling that we're not alone," Goten said scanning the room. Trunks nodded in agreement, his eyes darting from the window to the door and finally to the back hallway.  
  
Out of nowhere, there came an almost sarcastic clapping.  
  
"Seven whole minutes Goten? It looks like we still have some things to work on." Goten swallowed and turned towards the back hall.  
  
"It can't be!" Bulma whispered, rising to her feet as a tall figure emerged from the darkened hallway. Chichi gasped.  
  
"G-Gohan?" she asked softly.  
  
"Hey Mom," he said, pulling her into a hug. In a few seconds, everyone except for Pan was crowding around Gohan, asking him question after question. After answering a couple of them, his attention was quickly averted to the young woman standing off to the side, staring at him nervously. He walked slowly towards her, and, placing his hands on her shoulders, he examined her at arms-length.  
  
"Kami, you look so much like Videl!" And before anyone could see the tears welling up in his eyes, the pair were enveloping each other in a hug. Gohan's face, buried in Pan's hair.  
  
Chichi quickly shooed everyone out of the kitchen so that father and daughter could be alone...  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Okay, I've edited this chapter due to some errors that were previously unnoticed. Hopefully, this will be a bit easier to read.  
  
Please review!! And until next time, PEACE!! 


End file.
